Mystic Illusion
by Princess Marlene
Summary: Old friends, new couples, you throw them together with a bunch of crazy power, what do you get? A Sequel to Spring Fantasy! Finished!
1. Introduction

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
How are you doing everyone? Here's the SEQUEL! Spring Fantasy's Sequel... aren't you excited? *quietness* Maybe not.... anyways, if you are interested in reading more, please scroll down and continue reading! (How lame was that?)  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion Introduction  
  
  
  
Summary: Old friends, new couples, you put them together again with a bunch of crazy powers... what do you get? A Sequel to Spring Fantasy!  
  
Settings: Canada, Italy later on.  
  
Time: A year and half after Spring Fantasy. So, everyone will be 15 or 14.  
  
New Characters:  
  
Name: Lady Thoriumas Age:1000+ Gender: Female Birthday: Unknown Hair: Golden- VERY long Eyes: White  
  
Notes:  
  
She's the 'giver', she's the one that originally gave out the bit-beasts. Now, bit-beasts are being treated poorly, she's here to take them back.  
  
  
  
Name: Queen Lithis Age: Unknown Gender: Female Birthday: Unknown Hair: Light Blue- long Eyes: Violet  
  
Notes:  
  
She gave out 'Angel', 'Magician', 'Swordsman', 'Vegeta' and 'Devil'. She has magical powers to turn bit-beasts into real-life beings. And she's here to help them.  
  
  
  
Name: Kazuya Age: 22 Birthday: August 31st Gender: Male Hair: Reddish- Brown, up to shoulders Eyes: Blue almost purple Job/Career: Proffessional Swordsman (Hiura's Sensei)  
  
Notes:  
  
He's very calm, kind and patient especially towards Hiura, and he is a true gentleman. He can be very quiet, although too quiet sometimes. Before he showed up, he always helped/communicated with Hiura through her mind, when he does show up... things begin to change dramatically.  
  
  
  
Name: Hiura Shinju Fujimiya Age: 15 Birthday: August 17th Gender: Female Hair: Black with silver streaks- long Eyes: Light blue- almost silver Beyblade Name: Shogen Bit-Beast: Swordsman Attacks: Flame Slash, Dark Twilight Defense: Dark Slayer Beyblade Team: Blood and Roses Job/Career: Swordsman/Swordswoman (she uses Samurai Swords, and she's very good at it.) Sensei: Kazuya  
  
Notes:  
  
Distant and cold, although she can be very dense sometimes. She looks a lot like Cecilia, but with TOTALLY different personalities. She went out with Victor before, but then 'died'. The whole world knows that she died from cancer, but only the other four members of the Blood and Roses know the real 'way' she 'died'. She's very mysterious, and the only person she opens up to is Cecilia, they are almost like sisters or twins. She's going to be a very interesting character.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was just the basic introduction, here's more in detail.  
  
  
  
After the whole 'Crystal Rain Competition', the four couples and Kenny went their own ways, exploring new things. This year, they have a reunion in Canada at one of Cecilia's houses.  
  
Cecilia and Kai saw these two 'sisters' on the road, with no family at all. Cecilia took them home with her and they have been living with her for a month now. Kai isn't too happy about that, since half of Cecilia's time is off to work or her 'star' business. And now, there are two more kids, so almost all of her remaining time went to the other two kids. These two sisters aren't exactly your normal day sisters either, sure they argue... but in a deadly way. They have hidden secrets, which will be revealed later on.  
  
Hiura- the supposingly- dead member of Blood and Roses shows up again. And her 'death' will be explained in more detail as the story progresses. The story will first take place in Canada, later on they will go to Italy where the rest of the story takes place.  
  
  
  
  
  
I think this will be a very interesting sequel... well, I'm the author so I have to say that. *Shruggs* Anyways, hope you'll enjoy it like you enjoyed Spring Fantasy. And the votes I had you do, here are the result.  
  
1. Who's your favorite Blood and Roses member?  
  
Naomi: 1 Amara: 0 Hiura: 0 Charlotte: 1 Cecilia: 4  
  
  
  
2. Favorite Couple?  
  
1. Max/Amara: 0 2. Ray/Charlotte: 3 3. Tyson/Naomi: 1 4. Kai/Cecilia: 4  
  
  
  
Based on that data, Kai and Cecilia will be portraited most often, I hope you liked that decision. Although, I will have parts for the other couples as well. Don't worry about that. After I finish this story, I will have similar questions, so stay tuned for that.  
  
Again, thanks very much for reading my story. And on with the prologue... where the real story makes its entrance!  
  
  
  
  
  
------------- Princess Marlene ^.~ 


	2. Prologue

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusions Prologue  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
[Somewhere]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A woman stood with her back towards the door, facing the windows, looking outside at the garden.  
  
'I cannot believe how those kids are treating their bit-beasts! How dare they do this? How dare they!'  
  
She thought as she narrowed her white eyes and they looked deadly as the windows shattered and everything broke apart.  
  
'I'll show them how to treat a bit-beast!' With that, she turned and walked out of the room, her long golden hair trailing behind her like a curtain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Earth- Canada] [Toronto]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you names?" Cecilia asked, bending down so she could talk to the two sisters eye to eye.  
  
One of the sisters starred back at her, she seemed like the older one, about 6 or so. The other one looked at her shyly, she's obviously the younger one, around 4 or so.  
  
"My name is Thory... and her name is Lithy." The smaller one said, pointing at her sister. Her childish but sweet voice rang out. Thory is her name, and the older one is called Lithy.  
  
"Are you sisters?"  
  
The smaller one nodded hardly, looking so ever cute. Lithy turned towards her with a scowl and placed her hands on her hip.  
  
"I'm NOT your sister! Stop calling me that! I don't even know you!" She said, getting angry.  
  
Thory looked at her with some kind of fear in her eyes, then whimpered. Cecilia looked at them and held out her hands.  
  
"Come on, be nice to your sister. You might despise her right now, but she is your sister. Now, let's come to my house. You can't stay on the streets." She said, smiling.  
  
Thory looked at her shyly, while Lithy just gritted her teeth.  
  
"Either come or stay, don't waste our time!" A voice said behind Cecilia, the three of them looked to see Kai standing there with his arms across his chest. Thory winced immediately, backing away a bit.  
  
"Don't be afraid of him, he really meant that you are welcome to come." Cecilia said, as the two girls slowly put their hands in hers and together they walked over to Cecilia's car.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Inside the Car]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We can go now, thanks." Cecilia said as the driver nodded and drove off.  
  
She then looked at the two sisters that sat on the opposite sides of her and then looked up at Kai whom has his eyes closed.  
  
She sighed, it's going to be a long day. Especially when Amara and the others are coming soon.  
  
  
  
What she didn't know is what kind of trouble she had just picked up, and it is something that could cost her her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. I know, crappy prologue... I don't know what to write anymore. I promise the later chapters will be better! Promise!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE, MUST READ!  
  
Please review everyone, I have finished about 2 chapters of the story and somehow they just don't seem that good! Okay, I admit, I'm having writter's block, so please review. And tell me if you liked it or not. If most people say that it sucked or whatever, I will remove it and leave 'Spring Fantasy' as the only story. So, there won't be a Sequel. Hope you'll understand, and remember, it all depends on you! 


	3. Guilt

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
[Cecelia's Room] *Dream*  
  
  
  
"Cecilia...."  
  
Upon hearing her name, she turned, only to see her bit-beast Angel floating in front of her.  
  
She smiled and walked over to her, having no fear at all.  
  
"Angel, what's the matter?" She asked, as if talking to an old friend.  
  
"Cecilia... I'm here to inform you of a power.... a power that could give you everything you need." Angel said, looking at her.  
  
Cecilia tilted her head, meaning for her to continue.  
  
"You don't really love Kai, do you? You still want Ryan... right?" Angel inquiried, asking out the doubt inside Cecilia's heart.  
  
She straightened up looking at Angel, confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
Angel waved a hand in front of her, "Cecilia, come and join me, I can give you everything you want." She said.  
  
Cecilia looked in front of her, she saw herself and Kai together happily, like a loving couple. Then suddenly, she pulls out a knife and stabbed him right in the stomach. Then then next thing she knows, she is in Ryan's arms, kissing him.  
  
  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia opened her eyes immediately, greeted by the darkness of her room. She breathed in and out heavily, not believing she had a dream like that. She feels so bad now, especially with Kai right next door.  
  
Thinking about Kai, she sat up immediately, the guilt returning to her. Not even bothering with the lights, she grabbed her white robe and walked out of her room towards Kai's room, next door.  
  
  
  
Just as she was about to knock, then the time came to her. It's 4 something in the morning, he's probaby sleeping. Sighing, she dropped her arm and turned, preparing to leave until she heard a door opened up.  
  
Turning around, she saw Kai standing there looking at her. He's wearing a black T-shirt, without his scarf and with a different pair of pants. He looked at her.  
  
"What are you doing up so..."  
  
Not giving him a chance to finish his sentence, Cecilia threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, burying her head on his shoulder.  
  
He stood there, surprised, before bringing up his arm and hugged her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Outside Cecilia's House]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up at the huge house as if it was nothing. She has silver hair and a sword attached at the waist. Looking up at the building brought a smile up to her face.... a face that is so similar and so fimiliar....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Morning]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"STOP! DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" Amara screamed for the who-knows-how-many- times as Thory stole something from Amara's plate again. Everyone just shook their heads and continued on eating.  
  
Finally Amara couldn't take it anymore, she turned towards Cecilia all fired up.  
  
"CECILIA! SHE'S YOURS, TAKE CARE OF HER!" She screamed, ignoring the fact that it's very clear in the morning... and Tyson is still asleep.  
  
Cecilia turned towards her and looked at her, "Amara, they are just kids. Don't fight with a bunch of kids." She said, covering up her mouth as she yawned. She couldn't go back to asleep after she had woke up arond 4 last night, or should she say this morning. Kai didn't exactly get much sleep either.  
  
Charlotte looked up from her plate at Cecilia with a strange look in her eyes.  
  
"Cecilia... Ryan called this morning... looking for you." Charlotte said slowly, looking at her friend's reaction.  
  
Cecilia looked up sharply, her dream came back to her clearly.  
  
Max looked around, blinking.  
  
"Who's Ryan?" He asked.  
  
"The guy that Cecilia is in love with..." Amara trailed off, seeing the look on Kai's face.  
  
"The guy Cecilia is in love with?" Thory questioned, "I thought she was in love with Kai." She said innocently.  
  
Everyone then turned towards Cecilia, while she just looked down at her plate.  
  
"Not love... just like. I just like Kai... a lot." She said quietly. Kai looked at her and held his gaze.  
  
"Just like? Man... this Ryan guy must be something else." Thory stated when Amara turned and smacked her on the head.  
  
Thory whimpered as tears slowly filled her eyes, she then pouted and her lower lip trembled. She then pushed herself away from the table and ran out of the dining room.  
  
"Thory..." Ray started, Cecilia pushed herself up and looked towards Thory's direction.  
  
"Just leave her, she's a brat anyways." Lithy said, closing her eyes and continued on with her breakfast.  
  
Cecilia sighed, then turned and walked out of the room to where Thory had disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. AHHHHH, I can't write Sequels! That just sucked like HELL! AHHHHHH, I'm going to go crazy! 


	4. Too Many Cecilia

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Dining Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The room is quiet, no one knows what to say. First Cecilia declearing that she only likes Kai... a lot, then Thory ran off towards somewhere.  
  
Naomi sat back and looked at Charlotte across from her, "what did Ryan want?"  
  
"I don't know, something about wanting to talk to her." She said while rolling her eyes. "I seriously don't know how Cecilia can stand him, he's such a..." She then glanced at Lithy, then cleared her throat.  
  
"You know what I mean." Charlotte said, leaning back. Ray looked at his girlfriend, first time seeing her frustrated.  
  
"What's wrong? Has this Ryan guy done something bad before?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Not bad! It's called the worst thing in the world!" Amara exclaimed. "He played with Cecilia's heart, and in the end, he dumped her. Although Cecilia still loves him! Seriously, she can be so STUPID at times!" Amara said, getting mad as well.  
  
"Calling me stupid behind my back?" Cecilia said walking towards them. Although she looks different. She's wearing all black, and her eyes are so cold you could freeze into them. She gives off this frightening vibe.  
  
Lithy blinked, not believing her eyes. Kai narrowed his eyes, 'something's wrong here...' He thought, but just can't figure it out.  
  
Although that question seems to be on everyone's mind as they just watched as Cecilia sat down, far away from Kai and started eating... with no manner at all. After finished half of the food on the table, Amara finally couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Um... Cecilia, I thought you had a photo shoot tomorrow... if you eat that much, you won't be able to fit into those dressings...."  
  
Cecilia looked up, giving Amara a cold glare, then stood up. "Since when did I start caring about how I look? And since when did I start to go to photo shoots?" She asked.  
  
The three girls looked at her surprised, while she just walked away.  
  
"Was that.... Cecilia?" Ray asked, spoon half way to his mouth. He's as surprised as everyone.  
  
"Um.... well, she looked like Cecilia, but with totally different personality..." Max started, surprised as well. Then he looked at the table where half of the food had gone into 'Cecilia's' stomach.  
  
'Tyson is not going to be happy about this." Max thought as an image of Tyson screaming popped up into his head.  
  
  
  
"Who had totally different personality?" Cecilia asked, walking towards the table.  
  
This time, she's wearing white, like usual. She sat down next to Kai, like normally she would. She then started eating, this time with manner. And just ate a little bit of the food on her tray.  
  
"I think I'll leave the rest to Tyson, so he won't scream his head off if there is not enough food for him. And besides, I have a photo shoot tomorrow, I can't eat that much, or else I'll probably never be able to fit into those costumes." She said, leaning on her elbows, which are resting gently on the table. She found everyone starring at her.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" She asked... getting confused, why is everyone looking at her like that?  
  
This time, even Kai and Naomi had this look on their face.  
  
"Um... Cecilia, weren't you wearing black before?" Charlotte asked.  
  
Cecilia shook her head, "no, I'm wearing the exact same thing as before. I don't even think I have any black stuff in my closet." She said.  
  
"Um.... why are you sitting next to Kai now?"  
  
"Don't I always sit next to Kai?"  
  
"Didn't you say you don't care about how you look?"  
  
"Well... when I'm by myself, I don't really. Although, when I'm out in the public, I always watch how I carry myeslf."  
  
"And didn't you say you don't go to photo shoots?" Charlotte asked, desparately.  
  
Cecilia blinked and tilted her head. "Since when did I start stop going to photo shoots?"  
  
"Weren't you here a few minutes ago?" Ray asked, putting down his spoon.  
  
Cecilia turned towards him and gave him a look. "What are you talking about? I was with Thory the whole time, I just came back when I heard Max saying something about different personalities."  
  
"THERE ARE TWO CECILIA RUNNING AROUND!" Amara declearing, banging her fists on the table.  
  
"Two me? Come on, you don't really believe that now do you?" Cecilia looked around at everyone, and they just avoided her eyes. Unbelievably, she turned towards Kai, the person she trusts the most. And even he has this uncertain look in his eyes.  
  
Cecilia sighed, this is going to be long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[In The Shadows]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Cecilia' watched as everyone searched for an answer, a smile touched her lips and she closed her eyes, leaning back onto the wall behind her.  
  
'Come on, 'twin', you can figure this out. It's not that hard.' She thought as she gave them one last look and then disappeared again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Night- Charlotte's Room] [Dream Sequence]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Charlotte." Vegeta's voice rang out, Charlotte turned and walked towards him.  
  
"What's up?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Mestress, don't you want the ultimate power in the world?" Vegeta asked, floating in front of her.  
  
Charlotte looked at him and frowned, "ultimate power in the world?"  
  
"Yes, I can give you that power. Just take my hand and I will give you all the power you need!" Vegeta said powerfully, holding out a hand.  
  
Charlotte slowly and hestitantly slipped her hands in his. She then saw her on top of the world. Everyone was her slave, she owned everyone, and everything on Earth. She's the Queen of the World. She saw fighting everywhere, and people dying everywhere. Everyone prayed to her, they were scared of her but also admired her. She is the Queen of the World.  
  
Charlotte shook her head, "this is wrong! I don't want wars!"  
  
She shouted as she pulled her hand away from Vegeta and the images disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
[End of Dream]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlotte sat straight up in her bed gasping for air, not believing what had just happened. Vegeta promised her the ultimate power of the world, why would he do that?  
  
She turned towards her night stand and closed her fingers around her beyblade and brought it in front of her face. Under the moon light, the beyblade seemed to glow and Vegeta seemed to shine....  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
Some clearfication (did I spell that right?), Ryan seemed to be on everyone's mind. Okay, if you read 'Spring Fantasy' then you should have rememebered when Cecilia was talking about her past. She mentioned that she was in love with this guy and she joined the 'star' business all because of him. They dated, but they broke up. Well... the guy is Ryan. I hope it's all clear now! If anyone still doesn't get it, then e-mail me and I'll explain in more detail.  
  
Okay, anyone thinks they can figure out what's going on with the 'two' Cecilia thingy, e-mail me or drop me a comment in their review. And anyone have any idea with what's happening with Charlotte and Cecilia's dreams e- mail me or drop me a comment in their reivew as well.  
  
Thanks for reading and please R&R. 


	5. Calm Before the Storm

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion Chapter 3  
  
  
  
After the whole 'two Cecilia running around' thing, life returned to normal. Everyone is off doing their own business, either concerts or paintings. Although, that's just the calm before the storm.  
  
Weird things started happening here and there.  
  
First, someone put a death note in Tyson's room, scaring him for 2 days. Naomi stayed with him for the whole time, and finally got him to calm down. Things disappeared and Charlotte's beyblade gone out of control one day. She now left it in her room, never carrying it with her to anywhere else. In case Vegeta goes crazy again.  
  
Ray's getting bad vibes off the house, although everyone's telling him that he's just imagining things. Amara nearly fell off of the balcony of Cecilia's house one night, claiming that someone pushed her, when there's no one around except for Thory. And Thory couldn't possibly have done that.  
  
One day, everything went TOO far....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Living Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia knelt in front of Naomi, helping to bandage up. Like Vegeta, Devil had gone out of control, but Devil attacked Naomi as well.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tyson asked for the hundreth time, Amara mentally rolled her eyes and leaned back onto Max.  
  
"Jeez, Tyson! Naomi's tough, don't worry about her."  
  
Ray nodded and looked at Lucifer by Naomi's feet, "we should be more concerned about what caused Devil and Vegeta to go out of control." He said thoughtfully.  
  
Naomi glanced up at Thory and looked at her, "are you okay?"  
  
Thory nodded her head, looking scared. Lithy snorted beside Naomi and rolled her eyes. Cecilia stopped her hands and turned towards Lithy.  
  
"Now, be nice. She's your sister." Cecilia said, Lithy turned towards her and glared at her.  
  
"She's NOT my sister! Get that through your HEAD!" She yelled, and Kai stood up immediately.  
  
"Lithy, you may not like her right now, but when you do grow up, she's your only blood relative. And you will need to depend on each other." Cecilia said softly, explaining to her.  
  
"I don't CARE! She's not my sister, and she will never be my sister! She's a spoiled little brat who can't even take care of herself!" Lithy then turned towards Thory and starred at her with pure hatrat in her eyes.  
  
"You want to know what happend to Vegeta and Devil! She," points at Thory, "made them go out of control and attacked Charlotte and Naomi. She's the criminal, she should die because of it!"  
  
"Lithy!" Charlotte warned, frowning as well.  
  
"Lithy, you shouldn't have said that! Thory is you sister, you should be..."  
  
Cecilia stopped short when Lithy's hand made contact with her face. Lithy slapped her on the face, even though it didn't hurt much, but Cecilia was surprised.  
  
"She's not my SISTER! How many times do I have to tell you that! Hope that slap cleared your head!" She shouted then ran off.  
  
Cecilia pulled on Kai's arm and he stopped, "it's okay. She's just child, don't hold it against her."  
  
Cecilia said, pulling Kai back. He starred down at her face and at the five finger marks. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but with so many other people here, he held back.  
  
Cecilia turned back towards Naomi and smiled, "I should finish this."  
  
Then, she bandaged Naomi up in silence, no one in the room spoke a word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Night-Amara's Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked at her new painting in the dark, it's called 'Magic'. A beautiful girl stood in the middle holding out her hands to offer someone her magic.  
  
She starred at it and somehow, in the girl's face she saw Magician.  
  
"Magical?" Amara whispered and sat up a bit.  
  
Soon enough, Magician's voice rang out.  
  
"Amara, you always liked magic right?"  
  
Amara's eyes brightened and nodded quickly.  
  
"I can give you all the magic you want in the world, you just have to come with me." Magician said looking at Amara with her golden eyes.  
  
"Go where?" Amara asked, flinging her sheets aside.  
  
"Go to a place where you can get all the magic you need. But..." Magician stopped and looked at Amara, Amara looked back at her.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But, in order to go, you need to give me Max's life."  
  
Amara flinched back immediately and starred at Magician long and hard.  
  
"I'll never give up Max's life for anyone!"  
  
She said, and Magician glanced down. In a moment, Amara is starring at her painting again. Magician is gone, the girl in the painting starred back at her.  
  
Shuddering, she walked over to it quickly and put it on the ground, facing down. Then she walked out of her room immediately to Cecilia's room, feeling scared all over.  
  
'Maybe Cecilia will be nice enough to let me share a bed with her... that is if she isn't sharing with Kai already.' Amara thought as she walked down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Morning]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia walked out onto the balcony, yawning and stretching at the same time. Amara came to her room 12 something last night, saying she was scared and wanted to share a bed with her.  
  
With that thought, she shook her head again, regretting what she did. Amara has some VERY strange sleeping habits, and nearly kicked her out of the bed.  
  
"Lia, breakfast is ready." Charlotte called from behind her.  
  
Cecilia half turned and nodded, with one last look towards her garden, she turned around wanting to go back in.  
  
Then she felt something blocking the sun, she looked up and a metal part of the building is falling right towards her. She stood there, shocked.  
  
"LIA!" Charlotte yelled, getting everyone attention. Kai stood up immediately.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia closed her eyes, then she felt someone tackled her to the ground. The metal made contact with the balcony blocking of everything, the door way is blocked.  
  
She and the other person laid there and breathed hard, when she opened her eyes, she saw herself.  
  
She and 'herself' starred at each other, before Cecilia came to her senses.  
  
"Hiura..." She whispered, starring at her long lost friend, her long lost 'twin', their long lost team member....  
  
  
  
TBC......  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading and please R&R. 


	6. Truth

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking [Balcony}  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hiura...." Cecilia whispered, starring at the girl in front of her.  
  
"Cecilia! Are you okay?" Tyson's voice reached over the metal bar blocking their views and the doorway. Cecilia looked at the metal then back at Hiura. Hiura smiled and stood up.  
  
"Don't tell them I'm here, later 'twin'." With that, she jumped up and disappeared right before Kai came out from the first floor, right beneath the balcony.  
  
Cecilia watched as Hiura disappeared, she stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"Can you jump down?" Amara said from beneath.  
  
Kai held out his arms, while Cecilia just raised an eyebrow doubtfully.  
  
"I'm heavy you know... I don't think that's such a wise idea!" Cecilia said, glancing around to see if there is another way out.  
  
"I'm sure Kai here can catch you, there's no other way!" Max yelled upwards, Cecilia looked down again and looked at Kai.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and looked at her, "I'm not weak!"  
  
Cecilia knew that his decision is already made up. Carefully, and slowly she lifed herself over the railing, and sat on it, looking down. If she hits the ground....  
  
'NO!' Shaking her head, she trusts Kai, and he will catch her. With that, she slipped down from the railing, closing her eyes. Floating on air, before she felt strong arms around her, catching her to safety.  
  
Looking up, she looked into Kai's amber eyes, and turning her head, she saw the damaged balcony. And Hiura... she was here!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Later-Cecilia's Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai opened the door and saw 'Cecilia' sitting on her bed, with her head bowed. She's wearing a tight black T-shirt and black pants.  
  
He blinked in surprised, but didn't say anything. He walked over to her and she picked up her head, and gave him a smile. A smile that was almost fake.  
  
He let that pass as well, and he sat down beside her on the bed and they just starred at each other.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned, but just showing it slightly in his voice.  
  
"It was nothing, I had worse!" She said carelessly and shrugged, still keeping her eyes locked with his.  
  
He didn't say anything, 'Cecilia' inched closer and their bodies touched. Her smile deepened.  
  
"Kai... thank you so much for catching me back there. You are definitely my hero." She said, and leaned forward. Kai didn't stop her, but didn't move either. 'Cecilia' half closed her eyes and their lips locked in a kiss.  
  
Just at this moment, someone pushed open the door with what barely resembled a knock.  
  
"Kai, are you...."  
  
Kai and 'Cecilia' pulled away immediately and Kai looked up ready to kill whoever came through the door. Although, he froze and then his eyes grew large.  
  
Cecilia is standing at the door looking at him, he looked beside him, Cecilia is sitting there. What is this? Does he need glasses?  
  
The Cecilia standing by the door smiled, no sign of madness on her face.  
  
"Hiura... nice of you to say 'hello'." She said, as the Cecilia sitting on the bed stood up and smiled as well.  
  
"Of course, I'm always this nice." Hiura said, and they just looked at each other, totally forgetting about Kai in the room.  
  
"The others will be glad to see you again." Cecilia said, turning around, walking towards downstairs.  
  
Hiura nodded, and looked back at Kai. She gave him an once over, before giving him a smile and walked out of the room following Cecilia's trail.  
  
Without a choice, Kai followed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Downstairs]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone froze whatever they were doing as Cecilia and Hiura came down the stairs, the Blood and Roses starred at the Cecilia in black, not believing their eyes.  
  
"Hiura.... is that you?" Charlotte said, standing up.  
  
Thory and Lithy just looked back and forth between Cecilia and Hiura, feeling very confused.  
  
Kai appeared behind them, but kept on walking until he was facing them again.  
  
"Um... anyone mind explaining?" Ray asked, confused as ever.  
  
Hiura nodded and sighed.  
  
"My name is Hiura Shinju Fujimiya, I'm the last member of the Blood and Roses. I'm the one that 'died' due to 'cancer'. I'm the same age as Charlotte and Cecilia, and as you all know, Cecilia and I look almost the same." She said and raised her head. "I'm a swordsman, although I came from a rich family as well. My sensei is Kazuya, but he only contacts with me through my mind."  
  
"So, you are Hiura!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
Hiura nodded her head.  
  
"Then, what is this about your 'death'?" Max asked, confused, while scratching his head.  
  
"Allow me to explain." Cecilia said.  
  
"The whole World knows that Hiura 'died' due to 'cancer', but she really just had a plane crash. We knew it before anyone else, we flew over to where she crashed and helped her to heal. After she healed, she said she doesn't want to go back here with us anymore, because she doesn't like her family and her burden. She wants to stay out there on her own, and do what she wants to do." Cecilia said, finishing first half of it.  
  
"We agreed to her decision, and we came up with a plan that announced to the world that Hiura is dead. Since we are from the five richest families in North America, so we 'bought' the World's famous coronor and we told him to tell the police that Hiura died from cancer. Due to the large amount of money, he agreed, and so the World mourned over the 'death' of Hiura. Two days later, we killed the coroner, because he's such a threat to our secret." Naomi finished for her.  
  
Tyson blinked a bit, hearing the part where they killed the coroner, knowing how powerful they are. AND how deadly they can be.  
  
Charlotte turned towards Cecilia and raised her eyebrow, "where did you find her?"  
  
Cecilia gave her a smile and glanced at Kai, "I walked in when they," points at Kai and Hiura, "were kissing."  
  
Amara, Tyson and Max burst out laughing, the others just looked amused and smiled.  
  
"And you don't mind?" Ray asked.  
  
Cecilia shrugged, and smiled at Kai. "Wasn't his fault, no one can tell Hiura and I apart, unless they spent a lot of time together with us. Although, we have our differences. She has icy blue eyes, while I have greenish blue eyes. She likes wearing black, and I'm more of a white person. She carries a sword with her everywhere, and she's more... colder than me. And her hair is usually black as well, I'm pretty sure she dyed it silver just to trick us. She'll dye it back, won't you?" She said, telling them the differences between her and Hiura.  
  
Hiura nodded at her question and focused her look on Thory. Somehow, this little girl doesn't feel so right.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Kai asked, not liking the idea that 'two' Cecilias are running around in the house.  
  
"Nothing, she's going to do absolute nothing, she's already 'dead' to the world." Amara said, finally recovering from the shock that their long lost friend is back.  
  
"What about her family business?" Kai asked, thinking of a way to get rid of her. A ghostly smile touched Hiura's lips, but she still kept her eyes on Thory.  
  
"I'm currently in charge of her family business, I will continue on doing that." Cecilia said, not understanding why he wants her gone.  
  
"Cecilia and I share everything." Hiura stated. Then returning her gaze on Kai, she then smiled. "Hey twin... since we share everything, mind sharing Kai with me?" She asked playfully.  
  
Cecilia looked at her and looked at Kai. He crossed his arms and starred coldly at her, "I'm not a thing!" Powerfully said.  
  
Cecilia looked at Hiura and tilted her head, "guess that's a no."  
  
Hiura shrugged and glanced at Thory again.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'm staying at a hotel... of course, using Cecilia's name." She said. Before looking serious and turned so she could face everyone.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you. Remember the cave that you guys put me in when you were trying to heal me?" Hiura asked.  
  
Blood and Roses nodded.  
  
"Well, after I got better. I looked around the cave, and saw carvings on the wall. Not just any carvings, they are carvings of bit-beasts. Dranzer, Drigger, Dragoon, Draciel. The Blade Breakers' bit-beasts. Then, a bit away from them, there are carvings of Angel, Devil, Magician, Vegeta and Swordsman."  
  
"Swordsman?" Max asked, curiously.  
  
"My bit-beast is Swordsman." Hiura said, looked at Max, although focusing on Throy out of the corner of her eyes.  
  
Thory lifted a corner of her lips and formed a cruel smile. Lithy just frowned and held back the urge of pulling out Thory's hairs.  
  
"Where is this?" Kai asked.  
  
"It's in a cave in Italy, I think we should go and visit it sometimes." Hiura suggested.  
  
Amara put her hands behind her head, and looked up at the ceiling. "Sure thing, not like we got anything better to do."  
  
"Fine then, we will leave tomorrow morning." Charlotte said, and everyone nodded.  
  
"I'll order the plane tickets," Cecilia said. Mentally counting the number of people here.  
  
"K, I'll see you guys in the morning. I need to go back to my hotel." Hiura said, walking towards the door, no one stopped her.  
  
Tyson and Max flinched back at the sight of her samurai sword hanging off her belt. Soon enough she disappeared, and Cecilia turned towards the others and smiled.  
  
"Now... we are the legendary team."  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
By the way, in the Sequel, Kenny and Dizzy aren't here. Sorry Kenny and Dizzy fans, I just don't know where to put them, since everyone's got boyfriends and girlfriends now. And about Hiura and Vic, there won't be them meeting up in here. She will end up with a different guy, and he will show up later. I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for understanding. Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	7. Age doesn't matter

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusions Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking *...*= telepathy/mind  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Night- Cecilia's Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lithy pushed the door open as she and Thory walked in slowly. Cecilia stopped brushing her hair and turned towards the two smaller girls and smiled at them. Kai just glarred at them coldly.  
  
"Something wrong?" Cecilia said, resuming her work from before. Slowly brushing out her hair. Her brush appearantly got stuck in a tangle in her hair. All thanks to Kai.  
  
Thory looked at her shyly and then smiled nervously, "we were just wondering... since you are going to Italy, could we... please come along as well?"  
  
Cecilia smiled and nodded softly.  
  
"Of course, I don't want to leave you two alone here."  
  
Kai narrowed his eyes and them, feeling a sudden urge of killing someone. Thory seemed unfazed by that, as she laughed happily and clapped her hands.  
  
"Thank you!" She cried before running out of the room to pack. Lithy followed her, but paused at the door and looked back at Cecilia, whom is still trying to straighten out the tangle.  
  
"Cecilia... I'm sorry I slapped you before. I didn't mean it... it was on the heat of the moment." She said apologitically.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I can understand." Cecilia said, as she watched Lithy gave her a real smile and closed the door behind her.  
  
Working out the tangle.  
  
Still working it out.  
  
When will it straighten out? Kai grunted and put his hand over Cecilia's brushing one and just pulled it down her hair. The tangle is worked out, but Cecilia winced in pain and turned around to face Kai.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked, holding a hand to where it hurts. Pain showing on her face clearly.  
  
Kai's eyes softened, he slowly and carefully brushed the rest of her hair.  
  
"Sorry.... " he started, "but that took too long." He said.  
  
Cecilia sighed, not blaming him for not knowing anything about this.  
  
"Kai, that's why I was going so slow. So it won't hurt." She said, and looked at him with laughter in her eyes.  
  
He didn't say anything but to continue brushing her hair, this time, knowing to go slowly and carefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Italy- Milan]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Italy! My favorite vacation country!" Amara cried dropping her bag and spread her arms out. The others appeared behind her and Naomi rolled her eyes.  
  
"You say that to every country we go to."  
  
Amara lost her large grin and blinked, "yeah.... I guess I have been saying that."  
  
Hiura sighed and rolled her eyes. She then snapped her head towards the right, feeling someone starring at her.  
  
Everyone looked normal, no one looked suspicious. With one last look, Hiura turned around in time to see everyone leaving.  
  
A devilish smile touched her face as she walked forward and caught Cecilia's arm, causing her and Kai to stop and look at her.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai said coldly catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Nothing!" Hiura said, linking her arm with Cecilia's and gave him a smirk.  
  
"Cecilia... don't go with him. Look at him, he'll hurt you later on, probably abuse or something like that. He's not worth your time." With that Hiura dragged Cecilia off.  
  
Without a choice Cecilia threw Kai an apologitic look and was dragged outside by Hiura.  
  
Kai cluntched his fist, if Hiura doesn't look so much like Cecilia, he would have seriously choked her. Charlotte blinked and shoved her hands into her pants pockets.  
  
"Kai... Hiura's always like that, she never liked any guy close to Cecilia. Don't mind her." She said, hoping to calm Kai down.  
  
"Don't worry Kai, I'm sure Cecilia doesn't think that way!" Ray said ressuringly as well.  
  
Tyson just crossed his arms in front of his chest and snorted.  
  
"I think Hiura is right! You'll probably abuse.... humph..."  
  
Before he could finish, Naomi clapsed her hand over Tyson's mouth and looked at Kai calmly. "Nothing, he didn't say anything."  
  
Kai threw Tyson an icy look before turning and walking away. Amara followed him and the others followed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Outside- On the Streets]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, what are they doing?" Amara asked seeing Hiura and another guy having a stare down. Cecilia just stood off onto the sides and looked at them worriedly.  
  
They hurried towards them and stood beside Cecilia.  
  
"What's going on here?" Max asked.  
  
Cecilia glanced back at him and tightened her mouth then tilted her head towards Hiura and the guy.  
  
"That guy made some kind of comment to Hiura and she got mad, so now they are in a stare down." She said filling everyone in.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked, stepping beside her. Cecilia looked at him and nodded, then focusing back on Hiura and the guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiura starred at the guy in front of her. His reddish brown hair is just a bit past his shoulders. His eyes should be blue, but with the angle of the sun, they look almost purple. He stood in front of her, a few feet away from her. The smile on his face almost looks 'real'.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, something about this guy is so familiar yet so irritating at the same time.  
  
"As I was saying before, someone like you shouldn't be carrying a sword everywhere. It's a disgrace to swordsmen around the world." He said, finally hitting the point.  
  
With a low grunt, Hiura pulled out the thin metal and aimed for the guy. She was fast, seems as if faster than the wind itself.  
  
The guy tilted his head and just moved out of the way even faster than Hiura.  
  
Whipping her head around she jumped up, wanting to slash the guy. Surprisingly, the guy caught the blade in between his hands, no scars nor blood at all.  
  
Hiura looked at him surprised, and tried to pull her sword back, no luck. The guy give her a charming smile and twisted her blade, in a second the sword flew out of both of their hands and landed on the ground.  
  
Hiura looked at the fallen sword, anger raising into her chest. She launched forward going for hand to hand combat, the guy stopped both of her arms and lifted them above her head.  
  
*Hiura, stop.*  
  
Hiura froze and blinked.  
  
*Sensei?*  
  
*Yes, it is me*  
  
*Where are you?*  
  
*In front of you*  
  
Hiura looked at the guy in front of her, and her eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah right you are my sensei! He should be a fifty year old guy! You are too young to be this skillful with the swords!" Hiura cried out, not believing this.  
  
*Do you know anyone else who can speak with you through your mind?*  
  
Hiura looked at him, before dropping her pose and bowed her head.  
  
"Sensei..." She said, not believing her luck. Her sensei is around 20 year old, only about 5-7 years older than herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Hiura."  
  
Hiura bowed her head lower, so her hair hid her face. She then rolled her eyes unbelievably and sighed.  
  
'Great, now what am I supposed to do?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Milan- Montenapoleone]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't understand why the others don't want to come along with us! I mean, this is like the BEST place on Earth!" She said and stopped suddenly.  
  
Taking in the sight around her, the large shopping mall where everything around the world is found! And no one wants to come!  
  
"Amara, not everyone shares the same interest as you." Max said and gave her a smile.  
  
No matter how long he has been with her, his girlfriend never ceases to amaze him. Amara half pouted half smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Let's just say they are dumb! Let's go shopping!"  
  
She said and with hands linked, they walked down the noisy hall way.  
  
"So... who is this guy Hiura met off the streets?" Max asked.  
  
Amara tiled her head, causing her hair to float a bit.  
  
"I'm not completely sure, because Hiura only talks to Cecilia in detail. But, it seems as if the guy's name is Kazuya- Hiura's sensei for these years. He's just showed up to say hello to her."  
  
"Sensei? Wow... he's young!" Max shook his head in amazement.  
  
Someone spoke something in Italian to him, and he blinked, then pulled Amara's hand.  
  
"Um... I heard Cecilia say that you guys need to know at least 5 languages... do you know Italian?" He asked nervously.  
  
Amara laughed nervously and put a hand behind her head.  
  
"Um... I was never a learner... I'm sure we have learned Italian, but I don't remember anything from it! I can't speak Italian, sorry." She said and laughed half-hearted.  
  
Max sighed unbelievably, and looked towards the lady that just spoke to them, having no way to communicate. Surprisingly the lady smiled and sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, I can speak English." Fluent English flew out of her mouth and Max took a step back.  
  
"Cool, what did you call us for? Are you in trouble or something?" Amara asked and looked at the lady. She looks vaguely familiar.  
  
"I have a set of rings here, and I think you might be interested in these two. They are called 'water magic'." She said holding up the two rings, they shone under the dozens of lights.  
  
Linda took one of them of gasped, "wow, it's so beautiful."  
  
"Yes it is! It is one of the prettiest sets I've got. It says that when a couple wears these two rings, the couple will stay together forever, never separating." The lady explained and looked at Max and Amara, whom starred at the rings in amazement.  
  
Finally Amara looked up at the lady and a light shone in her eyes, "how much are these?"  
  
The lady smiled and tilted her head, "I see you are really interested in them, and I really hope you two stay together through everything. I'll give them to you for free, just as long as you remember that love comes with pain. And you should always work out everything that is standing in your way." She said, and watched as Max and Amara each took a ring.  
  
Max unclapsed his necklace and slipped the ring on, Amara put the ring onto her middle finger and examined it. Then suddenly, she looked up at Max sharply.  
  
"This is not an engagement ring!" She said firmly, Max smiled and then laughed softly.  
  
"Of course not... we'll call them... promise rings. Promise we will be together through everything." He said and Amara smiled.  
  
After thanking the lady they walked further away, hand in hand, the two rings tying them together forever.  
  
The lady watched them walk further and further away, when they were out of sight, her height dropped dramatically. And there no longer is a lady selling rings, but a little girl standing there wishing them good luck. And that girl is no other than Lithy herself....  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	8. Happy Birthday

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
*...*= telepathy/mind  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the whole scene in Milan, the gang moved onto Trieste, and just in time for Charlotte's 15th birthday.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Trieste- Hotel]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you want to have a party?" Amara asked, half pouting. No party, means no tons of food.  
  
Charlotte glanced at her, knowing exactly what she's thinking.  
  
"Do you always have to think about food?" She asked, then glanced at Hiura, whom is leaning against a wall.  
  
"Where's... Kazuya?" She said, having a bit trouble remembering his name.  
  
Hiura opened her eyes and shrugged, "I don't know. He had something to do, we'll meet up with him in Florence."  
  
Charlotte nodded.  
  
It's her birthday today, she decided that they'll just go out and eat and hang out. If she did have a birthday party, everyone in the 'star' business and all sorts of companies will come. She'll surely have a headache.  
  
It's late in the afternoon, the sun is just about to hand over the job to the moon. Everyone's some what tired, but happy as well. They are in Charlotte's hotel room right now, presenting her with their presents.  
  
"I'll go first!" Tyson said excitely, bouncing towards Charlotte. She took over the... messily wrapped present and opened it up gingerly. There stood a figure of herself, singing.  
  
She raised it up to eye level and looked at it, it looked fairly close enough like her. She's impressed by the work the carver had done. She put it on her night stand and looked at him, smiling slightly.  
  
"Thanks Tyson, I'll keep it with me. And I'm sure it'll always remind me of the 'great' times I've spent in the 'star' business. As much as I hate every moment of it." She said, and then looked around for the next person.  
  
Kai tilted his head towards her balcony and pushed himself away from the wall looking at Charlotte.  
  
"Telescope's outside." Short, but to the point. Ray smiled and raised his eyebrows. Telescope for Charlotte, appearantly Cecilia had dragged him shopping for too long.  
  
"Thanks Kai." Charlotte said with a glance outside towards her balcony, catching a glimpse of the telescope standing outside.  
  
"Well... mine is not as... expensive as Kai's, but I did pick it out by heart. I heard Amara say that you are a Wiccan, I got you a symbol from Wiccan. Hope you'll like it, and happy birthday." Max smiled and handed the velet box to Charlotte.  
  
Charlotte snapped it open and there lay a necklace and a pentacle attached to it. The pentacle is carved out of stone, shinning brightly. Gasping slightly, she starred at it. She has been looking for it for a long time now, due her schedule, she never had the chance to 'really' go shopping for it.  
  
She raised her head and looked at Max sincerely, "thanks a lot Max. I've been looking for this forever." She said and smiled, then glanced at Amara.  
  
"Great work Amara. Now, let's see what you got me." She said.  
  
Amara laughed softly and handed her a rectangle box.  
  
"Happy birthday. Now I know you can't really drive the car... but let your driver drive it for you unti you are old enough." She said, and Charlotte took the key like it was just another present.  
  
"What car?" Ray asked, turning towards Amara. She looked at Charlotte and then at Ray.  
  
"BMW convertable." Charlotte nodded her approval.  
  
"Charlotte."  
  
She looked up, and caught the package Hiura fling at her.  
  
"You know your birthstone is Aquamarine, right?" Charlotte nodded, still opening up the package. "Vegeta looks nice in Aquamarine."  
  
She opened it up, and there's her bit-beast, Vegeta. Standing there, looking fierce, and made out of Aquamarine. Looking magneficent, and nicely designed.  
  
Tyson gapped at that, then he turned towards Hiura.  
  
"Hey um... Hiura, what are you getting me for my birthday?" He asked, looking at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and then smirked.  
  
"I'm getting you a plan of your death." She said coldly, Tyson gulped and looked at Naomi. She just gave him a look telling him that she's just joking around, that calmed Tyson down a bit.  
  
Naomi walked over to Charlotte and handed her an envelope, "happy birthday. It's too big, I don't think it's going to fit." She said and sat down across from Charlotte.  
  
"What is it?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"It's a pick up slip for the private jet I got you. Didn't want it to fly all the way over here to Italy. Pretty sure it's in your house back in Canada right now." She said, and brushed her hair together, tying it back. Making a quick pony tail.  
  
"Wow... a private jet." Ray breahted out and shook his head. These girls are definitely the richest people they've seen in his life. He glanced at Kai out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
'Not even Kai had spent THIS much money before.'  
  
Putting the slip in her bag carefully, she looked at Thory and Lithy coming towards her.  
  
"Happy birthday Charlotte, I hope you'll like it." The 'sisters' said together, handing her a hand made bag and a bunch of flowers. Charlotte accepted them and looked over the bag, then glanced up at Cecilia with amusement in her eyes.  
  
"So... how much of this is your present?" She asked, and smiled. Cecilia laughed softly and flipped her silver hair back.  
  
"1 percent. I just gave them a few lessons and they made it themselves. Took them a long time." Cecilia cleared it up with a smile on her face.  
  
"Impressed."  
  
"You should be."  
  
Charlotte torn her eyes from Cecilia and bent down to give the two little girls a brief hug.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Still, she feels something weird coming from Thory. She decided to ignore it. Breaking away from the embrace looking up at Cecilia.  
  
Cecilia smiled and jingled a handful of keys in front of her.  
  
"Buon compleanno, Charlotte." Cecilia said as Charlotte took the bunch of keys.  
  
"You have a house in mostly everywhere except for Australia... but you do now. The house faces the water, and turns away from the mountains. It has a very nice view." She said, giving a brief over view of the house.  
  
Amara stretched and yawned, "sounds nice, remember to invite us over sometimes."  
  
"What kind of house?"  
  
Cecilia tilted her head and looked at Kai, "Victorian... right?" Kai nodded and Charlotte nodded as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Later]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlotte stepped into the water, and Ray turned around to face her and smiled at her. Opening up his arms, he stood up and welcomed her in.  
  
They just stood under the moon and hugged each other.  
  
"Happy birthday." That came out in a whisper, and Charlotte pulled back looking into Ray's eyes.  
  
Ray ran a finger from her forehead and slowly moved down he face, Charlotte leaned into his finger and smiled mischiefly.  
  
"Where's your present?" She asked, and Ray smiled, caressing her cheek with his hand.  
  
"My present to you... it's a night into another world. There's no fan, there's no career, no pressure. Nothing what-so-ever... just you and me." He said and the two of them gazed into each other's eyes.  
  
Charlotte closed her red eyes after a minute and leaned in so their foreheads touched. A cool wind breezed by and lifted up her hair. She does not feel the coolness on her skin, all she can feel is the warmth coming for Ray and the love they have for each other.  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself starring into golden orbs, she smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Te amo." She said and looked at him, he raised an eyebrow questioningly. Charlotte laughed softly and leaned in closer.  
  
"It means... I... love you." She whispered before their lips sealed with a forever promise of love.  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
  
  
Words:  
  
Buon compleanno: Happy Birthday  
  
Te amo: I love you  
  
And yes, they are Italian. Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	9. Trouble

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion Chapter 7  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
*...*= telepathy/mind  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Late Afternoon] [Italy- Verona]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cool air sent shivers down Cecilia's spine as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hoping that'll give her more warmth.  
  
She stepped onto the balcony and looked down at the deserted street, no one is walking around. It feels deadly around here, but definitely one of the most beautiful yet heart-breaking scenes in Verona, perhaps even the entire Italy itself.  
  
'Romeo stood underneath here, and Juliet was standing in my position right now.' She thought as she sighed and looked out towards the misty ocean.  
  
She had taken part in the movie 'Romeo and Juliet', and of course she was Juliet. Ryan.... Ryan was Romeo, she was so into the script and the movie, it almost felt real. Tragic stories are heart-breaking, yet sadly beautiful.  
  
With another sigh, she felt a pair of arms around her waist, gently pulling her back a bit. Leaning onto the owner of the pair of arms, she dropped her own arms and placed them onto the arms that encircled her waist.  
  
The two of them stood in silence, letting their thoughts run freely before Cecilia spoke up.  
  
"Have you read 'Romeo and Juliet'?" She asked, expecting to hear a 'no' from him, but his answer surprised her.  
  
"Yeah, I've read it." He said, and rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"What's wrong?" She said, this time turning her head so she could take a better look at him.  
  
"My grandfather forced me to read it. I hated it, sappy love story!" He snorted and closed his eyes.  
  
Cecilia smiled helplessly at him and then turned towards the misty ocean again.  
  
"I loved it... and I had participated in the movie that came out a few years ago." She said softly. There's no need to yell in this circumstance.  
  
Kai waited for her to continue, as he laid his head onto her right shoulder and looked at the setting sun.  
  
"It was such a beautiful story... I cried when I first read it." Sighing, she closed her eyes and leaned back onto him completely. "I wish I could have someone love me like how Romeo loved Juliet." She said softly, letting hereslf drown into the movie again.  
  
She felt Kai's arms lossened up a bit, and she turned her head to look into his eyes. He looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes.  
  
"You wish for me to die for you to prove... your point?" He asked, slightly confused.  
  
She smiled softly, the soft sunlight and her beauty made her look like an Angel from above.  
  
She raised her right hand and put it on his cheek, and looked at him sincerely.  
  
"Kai, I will never wish for you to die. If there is ever a circumstance where you have to sacrifice your life to save mine, just leave me to be. Don't sacrifice your life... it's not worth it." She said, then leaned in closer. "I never ever want anything bad to happen to you."  
  
Kai looked into her eyes, letting himself lean into her small and soft hand. He saw sincerity in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryan is the guy that she loved... and still loves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes became full of emotions for a split second and returned to normal, emotionless.  
  
'Does she... still love Ryan?' The question silently popped into his mind, but they never broke their eye contact.  
  
As if sensing his unsureness, her smiled deepened.  
  
"Selo fidi di, il mio cuore soltanto appartiene a voi. Ci sarà nessun e niente che si levi in piedi nel nostro senso." She said softly and quietly in Italian and looked at him.  
  
She does not know if he understood it or not, his face and eyes showed nothing. Turning around half way, she stood on her tipped toes and lightly pressed her lips to his, he closed his eyes and they drown themselves in the kiss.  
  
Cool wind blew by again, Cecilia shivered lightly in Kai's arms. He broke the kiss and frowned lightly.  
  
"We should go now."  
  
Cecilia nodded as Kai turned around and walked inside the room. Cecilia turned her head and looked at the ocean again.  
  
'Rest in peace Romeo and Juliet.'  
  
With that, she turned and walked into the room as well. Her driver approached her immediately.  
  
"Miss." He said and bowed lightly to her. She stopped and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"A note was sent to you from a servant." He said, handing her a piece of paper. She took it and surprise shown on her face as she scaned it with her eyes. After a second, she looked up at her driver and smiled.  
  
"Thanks John, we can go now."  
  
John nodded and walked after her, existing the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Night- Restaurant]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia walked in and a familiar manager approached her immediately, all smiles.  
  
"Good evening Miss Cecilia."  
  
He said bowing a bit, she smiled and nodded at him.  
  
"Is Ryan here yet?" She asked, while looking around, seeing no sign of Ryan.  
  
He smiled and nodded, turning a bit, he pointed to a private room.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Ryan has been waiting for your prescence. He has already reserved a private room so no one shall interrupt. Allow me to guide the way." He said, while walking a bit behind from Cecilia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Private Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia sat across from Ryan, her hands cupped around her tea cup. None of them had spoke yet, Ryan picked up his head and looked at Cecilia.  
  
"You look lovely tonight."  
  
Cecilia looked at him through her lashes and gave him a soft smile. Ryan sighed and folded his hands on the table.  
  
"I'm going to get to the point. I need help." He said and then sighed.  
  
She looked up at him, and slightly raised one of her eyebrows.  
  
"I need.... money." He said quietly, almost as if he's ashamed of himself.  
  
She starred at him for a moment before dropping her gaze to her cup. "Why?" She asked softly.  
  
He looked at her and she looked at him, then she understood. Closing her eyes, she sighed as well.  
  
"I thought I told to stop gambling a long time ago."  
  
Ryan ran a hand through his hair and leaned back onto his chair. "I know... but it's not that easy."  
  
He said, and once again, they were silent. Finally, Cecilia opened up her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"How much."  
  
Ryan leaned forward again, and raised 1 finger. Cecilia frowned.  
  
"One thousand?"  
  
Head shakes, and Ryan sighed.  
  
"One billion."  
  
Cecilia's frown deepened immediately and starred at him unbelievably. He sighed and looked sad, pain showed in his eyes.  
  
"I know it's a lot to ask of you. But... you are the only one that can help me right now, you are the richest person in N.A. One billion for you... is like 1 thousandth.... no 1 millionth of your money. Please... I really need it." He said, almost begging her.  
  
She looked at him, then tilted her head, causing her silver to slid over to her right shoulder.  
  
"Ryan... when we went out before, and then you broke up with me..."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said immediately, cutting her off. She looked at him.  
  
"I'm sorry... but you know how Jen is! She's jealous of you, and my family wants me to marry Jen. So, she came up with this plan that I'll first go out with you, then use up most of your money, then dump you. I had to do it, I had no other choice!" He said, explaining.  
  
Cecilia looked at him, wanting to believe him. Actually, half of her already believed him, but another half is still bitter over what happened. She regarded him intensely and then took out her cell phone.  
  
"Good evening Mark, it's Cecilia."  
  
She paused, and waited for Mark to say something.  
  
"Transfer 1 billion dollars to Ryan's account please."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Thank you, and good night."  
  
With that she flipped her cell phone shut and looked at a grateful Ryan.  
  
"Cecilia... I know I could count on you!"  
  
Cecilia just took a sip of her tea and remained silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Hotel]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiura opened her eyes lazily when she heard someone open a bedroom door, Kai walked out towards the balcony. She smiled to herself and tilted her head.  
  
"Why are you alone? Where's Lia?"  
  
Kai stopped and glanced at her, before turning around again.  
  
"Out."  
  
Hiura snorted and turned her gaze to Lithy and Thory.  
  
"Right... she probably dumped you, because you are no good for her!"  
  
Kai turned towards her and narrowed her eyes, she took her eyes off of the two little girls and starred back. After a moment, Kai scowled and walked away. Hiura smiled to herself, then the smile wore away as her attention turned back towards Thory again.  
  
'Something's definitely wrong with her. I can sense trouble coming up.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
  
  
Translation: "Selo fidi di, il mio cuore soltanto appartiene a voi. Ci sarà nessun e niente che si levi in piedi nel nostro senso"---- Trust me, my heart only belongs to you. There will be no one and nothing that shall stand in our way.  
  
I will use more Italian in the up coming chapters, but I'll definitely translate them for you at the end. And AnimePrincess... I don't know a thing about Italian, I just translated them on the Internet. So, if there is anyone out there that knows Italian at all, please tell me if the translations are correct or not.  
  
Ryan finally shows up in this chapter, here's his profile.  
  
Name: Ryan Lemair Age: 22 Gender: Male Birthday: March 19th Hair Color: Blue- down to his shoulders Eyes Color: Green  
  
Ryan is Cecilia's first love. He's a world famous actor and had gone out with Cecilia before, only to use her for her money. He felt a bit of love for Cecilia after they broke up, and Cecilia still cannot forget about him. He's very nice and gentle, but very selfish as well.  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	10. Dream

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
*...*= telepathy/mind  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Early Morning- Florence] [Naomi's Hotel Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
*Dream*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mistress Naomi... do you still remember him?"  
  
Upon hearing that voice, Naomi turned and looked at her bit-beast, Devil. Her mind was filled with blank, until Devil showed up.  
  
Following his finger, she looked at Marcus kneeling down in front of someone, bruised up. She narrowed her eyes and turned towards Devil.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Devil floated in front of her and looked at her with danger in his eyes.  
  
"Mistress, if you join me, I will make you the Queen! You shall have the strength to kill anyone you like and not get in jail for it. You hate Marcus, don't you? He broke your heart, he was your first love and he took it for granted! You hate him!" Devil said and moved out of the way.  
  
Naomi watched as herself tortured Marcus to death, and watched as birds ate the last of Marcus's body.  
  
"NO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi sat up immediately, first time ever, her eyes filled with fear. Taking in a big breathes she calmed herself down and turned to look out the window.  
  
The sun had just raised, lighting up her room. Flinging her sheets aside, she threw on her blue robe and walked out onto the balcony. Cool air floated around her, making her long purple hair dance with the wind. Leaning on her elbows, which are rested on the railings. Her breathings returned to normal, and she is once again calm.  
  
She does not know how long she has been standing there, but a knock on the door brought her back.  
  
Turning around, she looked at the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Naomi, breakfast is ready. Please come down when you are ready." Over came Cecilia's soft voice, slightly muffled by the door.  
  
"Okay."  
  
She then heard Cecilia's footsteps getting fainter and fainter, until they disappeared. Turning around, she looked out again, and thought about her dream.  
  
'What will Tyson think of me once I tell him about what I dreamt before?'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Florence] [Cathedral of Santa Maria Del Fiore]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hiura walked ahead of Kazuya and the other old man, whom is a Priest. She can feel chatting behind her, but the sound is getting quieter and quieter as she advances further and further away from them.  
  
She still cannot believe her sensei can be some kind of 20 year old guy, that just happens to be able to communicate with her through her mind. She always thought of her sensei as an old man, whom is very noble and strong.  
  
Sighing, she pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. Due to everyone's wishes, she dyed her hair to blue, but her bangs are still silver. Now, everyone doesn't confuse her and Cecilia with each other anymore.  
  
She smiled to herself as she thought of the first time that she tricked Kai into believing that she's Cecilia.  
  
'How much stupider can he get? Can't he 'feel' the difference?'  
  
With that she smirked to herself and raised up her head to see nothing but forest in front of her. She then picked up her speed as she heard voices behind her once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kazuya and the Priest trailed behind Hiura, talking casually. Kazuya knows that Hiura is nearby, as he can feel her prescense.  
  
"The little girl is filled with deadly vibes."  
  
The Priest said, shaking his head. Kazuya smiled softly and nodded.  
  
"Indeed she does, she has a very tragic background."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Kazuya nodded softly, and painfully.  
  
"She was not supposed to be in this world at that time. Her mother and father never wanted to get married, but somehow her mother got pregnet, so they had to marry. They both have their own lovers out in the world, and they both want to be with them. Hiura was the anger post for both of them, they blamed her for everything. She has many scars on her body, due to the beatings that her parents gave her since she was so little."  
  
The Priest shook his head sadly, "I cannot believe how some people can be like that."  
  
"Me either." Kazuya said sadly.  
  
"Although, if you keep her around you long enough, you will be able to wash away some of those.... 'deadthly vibes' around her." The Priest started, then stopped and looked Kazuya whom stopped as well. "She deserves a better life."  
  
Kazuya smiled as a flow of wind danced around his reddish-brown hair. "I know, I will take care of her from here on."  
  
The Priest nodded as the two of them continued on walking through the forest, talking about different things.  
  
*Hiura.*  
  
*Yes?*  
  
*Don't walk to far ahead, let us catch up to you. It's getting late and the forest will be very dark, I want to make sure you come back with us together. Stay at wherever you are, and we will meet you in a few minutes.*  
  
There was a pause.  
  
*Yes, sensei.*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Boboli Gardens]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi and Tyson walked side by side through the beautiful park, one of the most beautiful parks in Florence.  
  
"How to say tree in Italian?" Tyson asked, and Naomi just sighed.  
  
"Albero."  
  
"How do you say flower?"  
  
"Fiore."  
  
"How about people?"  
  
"La gente."  
  
Tyson stopped walking and turned towards Naomi.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Naomi stopped as well and looked at him, "nothing." She replied, as the dream flashed back in her mind again. She closed her eyes, wanting to calm herself.  
  
"Something's wrong with you, I know it." Tyson said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Naomi turned her head away and shook her head.  
  
"You are quiet today, so something's definitely wrong."  
  
"I'm always quiet." She replied and looked at Tyson. 'What will he think of me if I tell him about the dream?' She thought to herself painfully. 'He's going to hate me, because I'm cruel, I even dream of killing people.'  
  
"You are quiet, but not this quiet! We can always talk to each other before!" Tyson said.  
  
"I'm just tired today." Naomi gave him the lamest excuse as she walked away slowly. Tyson looks at her back, knowing something's definitely wrong with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon enough, Naomi felt Tyson's hand closing around hers as she turned and looked at him.  
  
"Sorry about snapping at you before... I just want to know what's wrong with you." He said and looked at her.  
  
Naomi sighed and letting her fear pass into her eyes, Tyson touched her cheek lightly, worried.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Naomi looked into his eyes and suddenly she locked her arms around Tyson and caught him in a hug. That took him by surprise, Naomi does not like showing much feelings or emotions, nevertheless in public. He encircled his arms around her waist and hang onto her.  
  
"It's okay, you can tell me what's wrong." Tyson said softly into her ear.  
  
"Sorry... I'm just scared about it, I'm so scared that you might think I'm a cruel person."  
  
"I won't, I promise."  
  
Naomi closed her eyes and shut back the tears.  
  
"I dreamt... that I killed someone."  
  
Tyson blinked at that, surprised. He then laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes as well.  
  
"It's okay, everyone has feelings and emotions. You don't know how many people I want to kill in my dream!" He said, and Naomi choked up a laugh.  
  
She always feel better around him, he always knows how to make her laugh and happy. She feels safe around him, and she had found her happiness....  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
I don't think I need to translate anything for you guys, since they are already translated.  
  
Marcus is the guy that Naomi loved before, and he died... not because Naomi killed him!  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	11. Goodbye

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
*...*= telepathy/mind  
  
  
  
[Italy-Florence] [Days Later] [Cascine Park]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia walked into the park and sighed in frustration, Ryan had called her and told her that he wants to meet her here.  
  
'What does he want now?'  
  
She thought to herself as she spotted Ryan under a tree, leaning on the trunk waiting for her.  
  
"Afternoon Ryan."  
  
Ryan looked up and flashed her the million dollar smile and she just looked around, as if everything else is so much more interesting than that.  
  
"What did you call me for?"  
  
Ryan straightened up and held out his hand to her. "Walk with me?"  
  
She hesitated then nodded slowly, but ignored his hand.  
  
Walking along side by side in the park, it felt like the old times for Ryan. He still wants her, but mostly her money. She felt nothing, and just walked along side of him.  
  
"Ryan, what did you call me for?"  
  
Cecilia asked, repeating her question. Wanting to go back as soon as possible.  
  
"Here."  
  
He stopped and gave her something, she took it over and looked at it. It's a cheque of 1 billion dollars. The exact amount that she had given him before, confused, she looked up at a smiling Ryan.  
  
"You sure make money fast, don't tell me this was from gambling!" She said and looked at him, still not believing that he can return one billion dollars this quick.  
  
He laughed and looked down at her, with some kind of emotion in his eyes.  
  
"Lia... I never needed that one billion dollars." He said, speaking out the truth slowly.  
  
Cecilia raised her head and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Meaning, I just used that as an excuse to see you! You don't know how long I've waited to see you again." He said and lightly caressed her cheek.  
  
Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her hard on lips, she was shocked as the cheque fell down onto the ground. People surrounded them immediately, and Cecilia pulled back looking at the group of reporters around them.  
  
"So, are you guys officially going out now?"  
  
"Can you tell us of your relationship?"  
  
"When are you planning on getting married?"  
  
Questions flew around the circle and Cecilia frowned, knowing that this is another one of his tricks to get the press into believing that they are back together again. She looked up at him sharply, he just laughed.  
  
Anger raised to her for the first time in year, as she turned towards the reporters and sent diggers through her eyes.  
  
"If any of you dare to speak this to another person or send it out to the press, you will find yourself with a loss of job, home and dead in a gutter somewhere!" She said, controlling herself from screaming.  
  
The questions stopped, as the reporters slowly ereased the tape, and crossed off everything. Throwing away the films. They know that what she said will come true if they don't do as she wished.  
  
Cecilia Joseph never made any threats to anyone, or get angry in front of the press. This time, she means it!  
  
She then turned towards Ryan and starred at him coldly. Not believing, she once loved him.  
  
"Ryan Lemair, if you do another one of your tricks like this! You will find yourself dead somewhere as well."  
  
With that, she turned around left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Hotel]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um.... mind telling me what is this Black Dranzer stuff?" Amara asked nervously as she watched Dranzer and Black Dranzer battling off.  
  
Everyone else tried joining in, but somehow, Black Dranzer deflected them off in one single shot. Even the Blood and Roses' bit-beasts couldn't do any harm to him.  
  
Black Dranzer is not just a simple bit-beast. It is the Devil of the night and the hunter of many's dreams and fears. It is a beast that destroys everything in sight. Dranzer is near death, it's bruised up everywhere, barely having the energy to hang on.  
  
Worst of all, Kai isn't doing all that good either. With each blow Dranzer receives, Kai receives as well. His clothes have cuts everywhere. Blood trail leading down from his mouth. He doesn't look lively at all, but Dranzer and him seem like the only ones that can stand up to Black Dranzer. Or maybe, it's just what Black Dranzer wants.  
  
Hiura looked at the them, and tightened her hand around Shogen, hating herself for not being able to do something.  
  
'Cecilia, where are you?' She thought as she narrowed her eyes, hoping she could do something.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Streets]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia looked around, okay, she was lost. She has been wondering the streets ever since she left the park, and now she found herself lost.  
  
'How am I going to get back?' She thought and stopped on the side walk, looking ahead of her. It doesn't look all that familiar to her at all.  
  
Then her purse moved and shone, she blinked and digged into her purse and found her Heavenly shining.  
  
Bringing it up for a closer look, she felt Angel trying to tell her something. Then it came to her, something must be wrong with the others. Following her heart, she turned and walked towards the hotel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Hotel]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With a fury cry, Black Dranzer sent off armies of fire at Dranzer. Dranzer collasped onto the ground and Kai was sent flying back because of the energy.  
  
Hiura stood behind him and caught him, causing her to fall as well. Kai sat on the ground, wide-eyed, breathing hard. Not believing this. He is the world champian, the toughest blader there is... and here he is, beaten almost to death by a bit-beast that is exactly like his own.  
  
Black Dranzer went in for the kill, but was blinded by a flashing light. Angel appeared in front of him, and Black Dranzer retreated back immediately.  
  
Cecilia appeared afterwards and kneeled down beside Kai.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked, and brushed the blood trail away. He nodded and sat up a bit, leaning on Hiura's leg and watched as Angel and Black Dranzer floated around in the air, fighting each other.  
  
Angel needs no command from Cecilia as she knows what she must do. Her long golden hair flowing behind her as she fired lightning towards Black Dranzer. He dodged but the lightning definitely got one of his wings.  
  
Cecilia glanced up worriedly, and then returned her attention back to Kai as he winced in pain, while moving around. She took off her scarf and tied it around his right arm. A startling cry attracted their attention as Angel was being clawed by Black Dranzer.  
  
"Angel, Light of Dream!" Cecilia said sternly, and bright light covered the whole entire sky, blinding everyone.  
  
And the next thing you know, Angel attacked Black Dranzer and he was down as well, lying on his back in front of Dranzer.  
  
Taking out her whip, Angel went in for the kill. Black Dranzer's eyes snapped open and his wings sent out deadly and powerful fire arrows. Not pointed towards Angel, but towards Kai and Dranzer.  
  
Angel turned and blocked all the fire arrows for Dranzer as he is too weak to move. A few fire arrows came at Kai, without thinking, Cecilia threw herself at Kai.  
  
The fire arrows struke Angel and Cecilia at the same rate, with the same force. Sending both of them crying out.  
  
  
  
  
  
After a few seconds, Cecilia breathed out heavily and she turned to check on Angel to receive the biggest shock of her life.  
  
Angel disappeared bit by bit and Black Dranzer just disappeared in a flash of light. Cecilia blinked, and when she looked again, Angel was gone. She tried to get up, but was held back by Kai, whom regained some of his strength. She looked at him with pain in her eyes.  
  
"She's gone... there's nothing you can do about it." He said softly, and Cecilia closed her eyes against his words.  
  
Tears flew out of her eyes, as she thought of Angel. He best friend in the world was gone... forever, and she will not come back. Kai held her gently, as she laid her head on his chest and her tears washed away some of the blood but also stained his heart.  
  
A few feet away from them laid Dranzer, whom had just opened its eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlotte came out of the hotel and saw this scene, she immediately knew what had happened, as Vegeta had shifted angrily at the disappearance of Angel. She walked over to Ray quietly and he turned to look at her.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly.  
  
She turned towards him, not hiding the sadness she is feeling inside and her frown. She sighed and glanced at Lithy, whom is crying along with Cecilia right now.  
  
"I shouldn't be telling you this right now... since Angel had just disapppeared... but, Thory is gone as well...."  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
*Note: I cannot say if Angel's dead yet... because that's for the later chapters, for now, just consider her dead, and will never come back again.  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	12. The Cave

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion Chapter 10  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
*...*= telepathy/mind  
  
  
  
  
  
Minutes passed by, hours passed by, days passed by, and a couple of weeks rolled by as well. Angel did not return, and Thory is no where to be found. Hiura and Kazuya are out most of the time, claiming that they are looking for Thory.  
  
Cecilia spent most of her time in her room, on her balcony, with her beyblade in hand, starring out at nothing. Everyone spent some time with her, and tried to cheer her up. She wouldn't move and haven't eaten that much. She's pale and looks ghostly.  
  
Kai stayed with her most of the time and looked after her, if worst comes to worst, he will force her to eat, even if she doesn't want to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Living Room]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia sat there with her head bowed, and eyes starring at the ground. Kai glanced at her worriedly.  
  
Today is one of the rare moments where Cecilia actually came down from her room, but she isn't acting like she's alive right now. Lithy glanced at Cecilia and looked down, Charlotte entered the room and held out Thory's stuff.  
  
"Where is Thory?" She asked, looking at Lithy, and Lithy looked up at her. "You are her sister, you should know where she is."  
  
Lithy just blinked and looked at her with seriousness in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know where she is, and I have an advice to give to you."  
  
Naomi raised her eyebrow at that tilted her head, "enlighten us."  
  
"Don't go looking for her, you'll regret it!"  
  
Everyone glanced at each other and shared a look, Hiura pushed open the door and walked in. With a look towards Lithy, she stood tall and looked at everyone.  
  
"I found Thory."  
  
Amara sat up and looked at Hiura, playfulness gone from her eyes.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The cave that I stayed in before."  
  
Everyone stood up except for Cecilia, Kai towered over her, and looked at her. Hiura turned at the door and glanced over her shoulder towards Cecilia.  
  
"Lia, you might just see Angel again."  
  
With that, she disappeared from everyone's sight, as Cecilia stood up silently and followed everyone out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Cave]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They walked in deeper and deeper, at the heart of the cave stood Thory. Her head bowed.  
  
Cecilia frowned, a little life coming back to her. "Thory, are you okay?"  
  
She asked, and wanted to walk towards her. Hiura grabbed her arm and shook her head at Cecilia. Cecilia looked at her confused and looked back at Thory.  
  
Hearing her voice, Thory looked up, her eyes red, then turned white. The girls gasped, Tyson and Max flinched at that. Ray and Kai just frowned.  
  
Soon, Thory's whole body began changing. First her hair, they went from red to golden. She got taller and taller. Her 5 year old girl's body replaced by a full grown woman's body. A long dress covered her, and her long golden hair made a pool at her feet.  
  
She looked at the teens in front of her with her white eyes, and saw fear in their eyes.  
  
"Who are you? And what have you done to Thory?" Charlotte asked immediately, and frowned.  
  
The woman turned her eyes on Charlotte and starred at her, "Thory is me... and I am Thory."  
  
"What?"  
  
The woman then turned towards Cecilia and looked her over.  
  
"My name is Thoriumas, everyone calls me Lady Thoriumas! And you shall call me that as well! I cannot believe how you are treating your bit- beasts, they were sent here to help you, to be your friend, yet you make slaves out of them! You shall regret it, I will combine all the bit-beasts and I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!"  
  
A wild laugh flew out of her mouth, as her dress floated and her hair floated around her. She no longer looked beautiful, she is a monster filled woman.  
  
"Um.... there's one plan, we turn around and leave!" Amara said with a nervous laugh. No one considered that, because they know they have no way out.  
  
  
  
Lady Thoriumas looked at them and with a flicker of her hand, Lithy was tied up by her hair and was being pulled up. Naomi jumped up and held onto her immediately. Lady Thoriumas starred at Naomi as a huge energy wave sent out and blew Naomi back, until her back hit the wall. Tyson ran towards her immediately, helping her up.  
  
Lady Thoriumas's hair got higher and higher and tighter and tighter, as it began choking Lithy.  
  
  
  
"Let go of her!" Ray said sternly, as he stepped forward and starred angrily at Lady Thoriumas.  
  
"You shall taste my bitterness!" Lady Thoriumas said and a black hole opened up underneath Ray, Tyson, Max, Kai, and Hiura. All five of them went down.  
  
The others stood there shocked, before Charlotte jumped down after Ray first, then all of them came to their senses as they jumped down as well.  
  
Cecilia turned and was about to follow Kai, but Lady Thoriumas stopped her.  
  
"Cecilia, don't you want to see Angel again?" She asked invitingly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Hiura/Kazuya]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hiura, it's just a dream! Wake up!" Kazuya said, shaking her.  
  
Once he had jumped in after her, she has been in this kind of state. Sitting there, with her head on her arms, and starring towards nothing. While herself is lost in a dream land.  
  
  
  
  
  
*Dream*  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's all your fault!" A man's outraged voice rang out, and a whip mark landed on Hiura's back as she collasped onto the ground.  
  
"Get up, you peasent little girl!"  
  
A kick was landed on her stomach, and Hiura curled up in a ball, protecting herself from the blows.  
  
This was a regular everyday, it was either her mom or her dad. They like to take out all their angers at her, because she was the easiest and she had no way of protecting herself.  
  
"Go to your room NOW!" He yelled and Hiura quickly got up, walking slowly to her room.  
  
She leaned on her bathroom door and touched her neck, where a whip mark is still fresh. She winced and slid down onto the ground, knees up to chest, arms resting on knees, and head on arms.  
  
She had learned not to cry, because cry helped nothing. Then, she heard a voice somewhere, and her bathroom disappeared, she was in a misty land.  
  
"Hiura, I'm here, I'm always going to be here."  
  
That voice is so soft and gentle, it was filled with love. Hiura blinked and looked around for the source, but found none.  
  
"Hiura, wake up! It's just a dream, wake up Hiura."  
  
She looked up, her eyes suddenly getting misty as well. Pushing herself up painfully, she walked ahead aimlessly. Following the voice.  
  
Who knows how long later, she came to this light and saw someone at the light. She squinted her eyes to make out that person, but she failed.  
  
"Who are you?" She shouted towards the light.  
  
Her question echoed around her....  
  
  
  
  
  
*Cave*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Hiura said dazed.  
  
Kazuya frowned and walked in front of her, so her eyes are on him.  
  
"I'm Kazuya... I'm here to help you."  
  
  
  
  
  
*Dream*  
  
  
  
"I'm Kazuya... I'm here to help you."  
  
Came that voice, somehow, it was so familiar, she had heard it somewhere before.  
  
"How can I trust you? You'll just beat me like those two adults down stairs."  
  
Her parents forbid her to call them 'mom' and 'dad', unless in public.  
  
  
  
*Cave*  
  
  
  
"I will not beat you! Trust me, I will take care of you. I will show you the wonders of the world, and I will take care of you. I will never hurt, because I love you." Kazuya said and slowly held out a hand towards Hiura.  
  
  
  
*Dream*  
  
  
  
"I will not beat you! Trust me, I will take care of you. I will show you the wonders of the world, and I will take care of you. I will never hurt, because I love you."  
  
The word 'love' jolted her back to reality, she saw the hand reaching out to her. She wants to be loved, she wants to be in love. She wants someone to take care of her.  
  
Walking slowly towards the light, and held out her hand. Slowly, their fingers touched and their hands were joined together.  
  
*Cave*  
  
  
  
Kazuya saw Hiura reaching out her hand to him, and in a second, their hands found each other. Blue light shone from their joined hands and Hiura's eyes returned to normal....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Naomi/Tyson]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Naomi's mouth dropped open in surprise as she saw Tyson eating away, food appeared in front of him endlessly, as he gulped down all of them.  
  
"Tyson, we need to go! We can't stay here, we have more important things to do!" She said and began walking towards him.  
  
Tyson turned and looked at her strangely, "what are you talking about? Food is the most important thing in my life, I will never give up my food for anything else!" He said and went back to eating.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, came out these monster like creatures, they surrounded her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and focused on them. She kicked the first in the stomach, and proceed onto the second one as the first one fell down.  
  
Then two more monsters showed up, then more showed up as Tyson eats away on those food in front of him.  
  
"Tyson! We got to leave! NOW!" She shouted, while kicking aside another monster.  
  
Tyson ignored her and kept on with his eatings.  
  
A kick from behind her sent her flying forward, but she caught herself just time. Turning around, she returned the favor, but someone elbowed her in the stomach and she went down hard.  
  
Until this point she understood, Tyson is forced to choose between herself and all those delicious food in front of him. The more he eats and ignores her, the more monsters will show up.  
  
She does not believe that Tyson will choose those food over her, she thought he loves her. With one last attempt, she tried desparately.  
  
"Tyson! Don't you remember who I am! I am Naomi, we spent so much time together, and I trusted you with all my heart!"  
  
A blow to her head and she wobbled back and forth, but kept her eyes on Tyson. As his speed slowed down a bit, and some of the monsters disappeared.  
  
"Tyson, please, look at me! I'm right here, I do not think you would be this heartless towards me!"  
  
Another hit on the back and blood spilled out of her mouth.  
  
Tyson stopped and turned back towards her. More monsters disappeared.  
  
"Tyson, please help me! Together, we can be a happy couple forever."  
  
Tyson put down his food and looked at Naomi, he remembers her. He walked towards her and more monsters disappeared.  
  
He was now just a step away from her and he stopped, then looked at her. She raised her head from her kneeling position and tears slid down her cheek.  
  
"Tyson, I love you... please don't hurt me like Marcus did." She said quietly, almost begging him.  
  
He blinked, and closed the gap between them as he fell to his knees as well. The monsters disappeared and the food disappeared as well, because he had chose her... because she's the most important person in his life.  
  
With their embrace, red filled the whole place....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Amara/Max]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Amara walked behind Max quietly and looked at the screen in front of them. On there showed a film of a happy family, and she looked closer, it was Max with his parents.  
  
"Max..." she started, then turned back and looked at him, "are you all right?"  
  
He didn't reply, but just to stand there and look at the happy times they shared together.  
  
Amara looked at the screen, and understood his itch of wanting his family back together. She had those feelings as well when her fiance died, she wanted him back so much she almost committed suicide.  
  
He starred the screen with souless eyes and tears trickled down his cheeks. Pain filled Amara as she turned towards him and saw his profile.  
  
"Max... please, I know you want a happy family. But... standing here and starring at a screen isn't going to help you."  
  
Max didn't move, he was the same as before.  
  
"Max, I can help you if you want a happy family. I can help your father and mother to fall back in love again and marry again, if that's what makes you happy."  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"Even though they are apart, but they still love you. You have a loving family, but it's just that your mother is far apart from you, and you only live with your dad. That doesn't mean your mom doesn't love you, because she does."  
  
Amara took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"She loves you and so does your dad, your parents loved you and still love you. So what if they are not together, you have both of their love, isn't that enough for you?"  
  
Max said nothing, his whole body gave off a pained vibe and tears are still rolling down down his cheeks. Her eyes watered, she hates to see him like this.  
  
With one last chance, she stood in front of Max, blocking his view of the T.V. and held his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes.  
  
"Max, you love your family and your family love you. What about me? Don't you love me too? We will have a happy life together, and I know it. Remember our rings? Remember our promise rings? We promised each other that we will stay together no matter what! You can't break that promise right now."  
  
Her ring on her finger started glowing, and she looked deep into his blue orbs, knowing that she can find his soul in there.  
  
"I love you Max, come back to me please."  
  
Max flinched and blinked, his eyes are back to normal as he looked into Amara' eyes. Both of their rings shone and a rainbow of color covered them....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Charlotte/Ray]  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are going to lose your hands if you keep hitting the wall like that." Charlotte said as she walked over to Ray and took his hands off of the wall.  
  
She rubbed the red spots gently and looked at Ray, "what's wrong?"  
  
"None of your business!" He snapped at her and she flinched a bit in surprise.  
  
"I want the White Tigers! They are the right team for me! I can't believe I left them... I can't believe I left Mariah!" He said to himself as he pulled his hands away from Charlotte, and she looked at him unbelievably.  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
"How could I leave them like that? Lee trusted in me, and I betrayed him." He said and cluntched his fists.  
  
"What are you talking about? It wasn't your fault that your village was so old aged and so far behind human society! You did the right thing leaving the White Tigers, and especially that Mariah you were talking about." She said challengingly.  
  
Suddenly Ray snapped his golden eyes on her and his hands went around her neck and cut off her breathes. She gasped, and pulled at his hands, not believing he is actually choking her.  
  
"How dare you speak of them like this! You shall die!" He said in rage as he tightened his grip on her neck. Red markings appearing under his hands.  
  
She looked into his eyes, there, she saw pain and suffering. Closing her eyes, she stopped all her struggles and remained calm.  
  
Slowly his grip lossened up a bit, giving her room to speak.  
  
"Why... why are you just standing there?" He asked, confusion in his voice.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"I see pain and suffering in your eyes, I don't want that. If choking me will make them stop, then I will let you do it." She closed her eyes once again and felt his hands on her neck. "And... because I love you."  
  
Moments passed by, his hands went away and was replaced by his lips as he gently kissed her sore neck and the red markings that he made.  
  
Pushing back her tears, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The color black wrapped around them.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Cave]  
  
  
  
  
  
Cecilia turned slowly and was greeted by a pair of blue eyes, a head full of blond hair and an angelic fae.  
  
"Angel......  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	13. End

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion End  
  
  
  
  
  
"..." = talking '...' = thinking  
  
*...*= telepathy/mind  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Cave]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Angel..."  
  
Cecilia whispered unbelievably, Lady Thoriumas's voice spoke up.  
  
"Cecilia, I don't care about the others. You are the most powerful one in Blood and Roses... I want you by my side, with you and Angel, we will be able to concour the World!" She said, her voice filled with excitement.  
  
Cecilia looked at Angel in front of her, sadness returning again. There they stood, the mistress and her bit-beast. They needn't to say anything, because their eyes showed them everything.  
  
Angel might be under Lady Thoriumas's control, but she is forever loyal to Cecilia. After a moment, Cecilia smiled and Angel smiled as well, knowing that her mistress had gotten her message.  
  
Cecilia stepped forward and gave Angel a hug... a goodbye hug.  
  
"Angel... I'll miss you."  
  
Lady Thoriumas gasped in surprised, never had she suspected Cecilia to do this. She had always thought that she would do anything for Angel and vice versa.  
  
'What is so strong... that broke that bond?' She asked herself silently as Angel disappeared, and Cecilia walked towards where Kai had disappeared. Stopping in front of the dark hole, she looked at Lady Thoriumas over her shoulder.  
  
"Lady Thoriumas... Angel is always someone that I care for deeply... but she knows that there's someone else more important than her." She then smiled, "and the others are going to be just fine, because their love for each other will never die."  
  
With that she disappeared into the hole....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Kai]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai starred in front of him while he felt something coming down the rocks and landed beside him. He turned and was about to make a snappy comment, until he saw Cecilia sitting there beside him, still dressed in white.  
  
She's like the light in all darknesses, because she's pure. He said nothing and turned back.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Cecilia shrugged and smiled at him, "I guess we are stuck, huh?"  
  
She said carelessly as Kai looked at her confused. 'Why isn't she with Angel? Isn't Angel the most important thing in her life?'  
  
"Why aren't you with Angel?" Voicing out his thought.  
  
She shrugged again and her smile deepened.  
  
"There's someone else more important than her." She said and Kai just looked at her before scowling and standing up. She looked up at him, but lost her smile.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
With that, he began walking away into the darkness. Cecilia stood up and looked at his back.  
  
"Kai."  
  
He stopped and a familiar setence rolled into his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
  
  
"Not love... just like. I just like Kai... a lot."  
  
  
  
  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
  
  
  
  
He stopped and half turned towards her, he watched as she took a deep breath to regain her calmness.  
  
"Kai... I love you."  
  
Kai froze, the earlier sentence was totally drove out of his mind as he turned, thinking that he'll find humor in her eyes.  
  
But he didn't. He saw sincerity and honesty in her eyes, she really meant it. He dropped his arms and walked back towards her, their bodies almost touching. Cecilia looked up at him. And he swallowed hard... this is tougher than he thought.  
  
"I...." an awkward cough, "love..." eye twitches, "you too."  
  
He then crossed his arms and gave her a there-I-said-it-,-now-are-you-happy look. While he really did mean it in his heart, she turned away and smiled at that.  
  
He looks as if someone is pointing a gun to his head, and forcing him to say those four words. The smile soon turned into a fit of giggles. Kai frowned at her.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
Cecilia looked back at him with happiness clearly shown on her face, "nothing, I'm just happy that you said it."  
  
She said and his frown faded away, she then laughed delightedly as she threw herself at him and hugged him. He brought up his arms and they stood there hugging, then Kai pulled back. Cecilia looked at his shocked face and blinked.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
He said looking up, and she looked up as well. Angel floated above them, looking down at them with kind eyes.  
  
"Mistress, I might have disappeared, but as long as you believe in dreams and love, I will always be here. For I am within you, I am you, and you are me." The bit-beast said and bright light filled the whole place.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Cave]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue, Red, Rainbow, Black and White lights shone from each hole and the friends are reunited again. The five lights combined into a beam and went straght to Lithy, whom is tied up by Lady Thoriumas's hair.  
  
The beam broke off her hair and Lithy opened her eyes, floating on thin air.  
  
"NO! HOW DARE YOU!" Lady Thoriumas screamed as Lithy began changing as well.  
  
Her brown hair changed into a color of light blue, and went down to her thighs, her dark green eyes opened up to show orbs of violet. Her clothing changed, her body changed. Bright light filled the place, blinding everyone.  
  
  
  
There floated a beautiful woman in front of them. She has long light blue hair down to her thighs, her violet eyes filled with love. She's wearing a simple white robe with wings behind her. She shines in the name of goodness and justice.  
  
Lady Thoriumas shielded her eyes from the light.  
  
"Lady Thoriumas... hate is not the way to live your life." The woman said and raised up her hand, a crystal of many colors shine. "Let me release you from your pain."  
  
With that, the crystal shone and Lady Thoriumas screamed in pain......  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon everything returned to normal and Lady Thoriumas was gone, the woman retrieved her crystal and turned towards the teens, still floating.  
  
"Who... who are you?" Max asked, very much surprised.  
  
She smiled kindly at them and begin explaining.  
  
"My name is Lithis... everyone knows me as Queen Lithis. I came here to help you with Lady Thoriumas, whom was jealous of everything and wanted to control the world." She said and looked at each and everyone of them. "I had to change myself to a little girl, because I knew that Lady Thoriumas was doing so. I got closer to you, because I wanted to protect you from Lady Thoriumas, also known as Thory."  
  
"That's why you told us to leave her be." Cecilia said in understanding.  
  
Queen Lithis nodded and looked at each and everyone of them, before raising up her right hand.  
  
The bit-beasts of the Blood and Roses were gone from their beyblades and was floating beside Queen Lithis, including Angel.  
  
"Your bit-beasts... are my children. Long ago, we faced war with Lady Thoriumas, and was not successful. I sent my children down to Earth as spirits, hoping that they'll have a better life. And they did, all thanks to you. I am very sorry to say that... they cannot stay with you, because they must return with me. They are the princesses and princes of my kingdom and I need them."  
  
"Wow... they had princes and princesses as bit-beasts.... that's just cool." Ray said, searching for the right word.  
  
Queen Lithis smiled and all of them started floating higher and higher above the teens, until they were like stars, and with one last twinkle, they disappeared forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the midst of the time... they somehow hear Queen Lithis saying 'thank you' to them. Amara torn her eyes away from the sky and looked at Cecilia and Kai standing together.  
  
"Cecilia."  
  
Cecilia and everyone else looked at her.  
  
"Just 'like', huh?" Amara asked playfully and Cecilia smiled.  
  
Looking up at Kai, her smiled deepened happily as she turned towards Amara and nodded.  
  
"Just 'like'."  
  
Everyone smiled around her as the cave disappeared as well, and they were on their way home.......  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC.............  
  
Well... this is offically the end... but epilogue is coming up!  
  
Thanks for reading, please R&R. 


	14. Epilogue

I do not own Beyblade, nor its characters. This is purely fiction, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic Illusion Epilogue  
  
  
  
  
  
Queen Lithis sat up on the throne and looked down at her grand-children around her, she began by telling them one of the most enchanting tales ever. A group of bladers met and they fell in love, even though there were many hardships, but their love for each other battled through every single one of them.  
  
Child: Grandma, tell us the ending again.  
  
Queen Lithis opened up the book and began the ending.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Year later after the battle with Lady Thoriumas, nothing quite big had happened but during the age of 25, everything happened at once.  
  
Amara started painting 'happy' scenes after she got married to Max 2 years ago, and they are now living in China. Amara still is taking care of her family business, but she still found time to paint.  
  
Naomi and Tyson are engaged, and they had flew Tyson's Grandpa to Canada, and they are now living together. Tyson still loves to eat a lot, but he has gotten mature as well. Helping Naomi as she went along with her family business.  
  
Charlotte and Ray are still going out, but Ray is planning on proposing soon. A few years later after the battle, they helped Ray's village to become more civilized and opened up to the World. Ray is no longer carrying the burden around with him anymore, because Charlotte had taken it off of him.  
  
Hiua left again, leaving all her family business to Cecilia. She left with Kazuya to travel around the world, they are happily married, and still improving their skills in martial arts and swords. They go back to Canada now and then for visits and holidays.  
  
Cecilia quitted her star business when she was 18, she gave one last concert, participated in one last movie, and had one last fashion show, then stepped out of the 'star business' forever. She is now engaged to Kai for over 4 years, and they are happy about it. She is now taking care both her family and Hiura's family business, Kai finished his 'business training' and he occasionally helps Cecilia with her work."  
  
  
  
Queen Lithis's grand-children sighed happily at the happy ending. She closed the book and closed her eyes happily as well.  
  
They all have a happy ending, everyone's enjoying their lives. The book closed on this chapter of their lives. But, the next chapter of their lives are in written as we speak.....  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Okay, that was the end... it sucked, I know. I told you I cannot write happy endings, I'm more of a sad ending author. But anyways, hope you enjoyed the Sequel as much as you enjoyed Spring Fantasy. And thank you all for sticking together with me through all these times! I appreciate it!  
  
It's my last chapter in my Beyblade story, please review, thanks! 


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
  
  
Hey people, once again, I'm just here to thank you for sticking through with me during this story and Spring Fantasy. I'm really grateful for your support.  
  
This is just like Spring Fantasy, at the end, I posted up this.... survey kinda thingy. Hope you can answer them, either in review or e-mail it to me. Thanks a lot.  
  
Here are a few questions that I was interested in asking you guys,  
  
1: Vote for your favorite OC character!  
  
Amara Cecilia Charlotte Naomi Hiura Thory/Thoriumas Lithy/Lithis Kazuya  
  
  
  
2. Vote for your favorite couple.  
  
Tyson and Naomi Max and Amara Ray and Charlotte Kai and Cecilia Hiura and Kazuya  
  
  
  
3. Which scene did you like the most?  
  
Charlotte's Birthday- the time where Charlotte and Ray spent in water for Charlotte's brithday.  
  
Amara's Shopping Trip- the place where Amara and Max got their rings.  
  
Cecilia's Movie Relection- The Romeo and Juliet house, where she and Kai visited  
  
Hiura's Religious Trip- The talk between Kazuya and the Priest concerning her.  
  
Naomi's Dream- The park that Naomi and Tyson visited where Naomi told him about her dream  
  
4. Whoes bit-beast did you like?  
  
Amara- Magician Cecilia- Angel Charlotte- Vegeta Hiura- Swordsman Naomi- Devil  
  
5. Please rate my story.  
  
Excellent Good Average Okay Sucked.  
  
  
  
Thanks a lot everyone, drop a comment through e-mail or review. And I'll see you guys sometime in the future... hopefully. Oh yeah... I have two other ideas in head, and they are not related to Spring Fantasy or Mystic Illusion... maybe I'll continue with them, but who knows... maybe I won't.  
  
  
  
------------------ Princess Marlene ^.~  
  
P.S. Check our my Evil Twin's new Beyblade story- Those Eyes. And her pen name is Dark Dranzer. 


	16. Second Author's Note: IMPORTANT, PLEASE ...

Hey people I'm back... okay, I know Spring Fantasy and Mystic Illusion are like... ancient history. However... I had a dream last night, the stuff in the dream actually gave me some inspiration. I want to do a Threequel or... as least a side story as to how the Blood and Roses and the Blade Breakers get together and get married, or engaged or whatever, you know.   
  
I already have a story planned out in mind... I'm waiting for all of your reactions, if you are interested in reading what my new idea is going to be like, then please e-mail me or leave me a review and tell me about it. If you're not interested tell me as well, so I don't have to to waste time and do it. Thanks everyone, have a nice day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ^.~ Princess Marlene 


End file.
